Stay
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: SONGFIC Dean's leaving again and Autumn is tired of asking him to stay.


**Title: Stay**

**Song: Stay**

**Artist: Sugarland**

**Disclaimer: Autumn, Marc, and Jen are all I own the rest belongs to people who are not me.**

**Author's note: YES I am still working on the valentine's fic. You'll get it in time for Easter…you got your Easter fic in time for Valentine's so it only makes sense right? This is a depressing little piece I wrote that takes place in the future after the YED has been dealt with and Autumn and Dean have settled down with the triplets. Review and remind me why I kill myself to write these for you lovelies. **

Autumn lay holding her cell phone in one hand the fingers of her other playing over Dean's chest. She'd gotten a call earlier and if she didn't tell Dean about it Jen would only call back. Hunting was back, though it hadn't really ever left if she thought about it. She'd always been able to spot the hunting in their everyday lives. The way they both still kept weapons in reach of the bed, all the windows and doors were salted before bed and there were devil's traps in random and yet easily reached places in their home. They both still jolted awake every time something moved, and neither one missed a single obit. They were subscribed to several local papers just to read up on what was nearby. They might have three daughters, live in the suburbs, and she may have an editor's gig, but they were still hunters.

Dean captured her hand as his eyes fluttered open and Autumn tried to smile. "You're worried, Aut." He told her. That was the understatement of the year, she was pregnant and couldn't tell him. Jen had a hunt for him and she couldn't tell him. They already had three daughters, for whom they could barely make ends meet. There as a lot to worry about.

"No, just thinking." She smiled gently. He raised his head enough to kiss her.

"You don't have to lie to me, Aut. I can see it even with my eyes closed."

"Its not important." She attempted to dismiss.

I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall

And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call

It's just another call from home

And you'll get it and be gone

And I'll be crying

And I'll be begging you, baby

Beg you not to leave

But I'll be left here waiting

With my Heart on my sleeve

Oh, for the next time we'll be here

Seems like a million years

And I think I'm dying

What do I have to do to make you see

She can't love you like me

Why don't you stay

I'm down on my knees

I'm so tired of being lonely

Don't I give you what you need

When she calls you to go

There is one thing you should know

We don't have to live this way

Baby, why don't you stay

The phone rang causing them both to jump, she didn't have to check the caller ID to know who it was. Autumn handed Dean her cell. "Its Jen, she has a hunt." He looked at her confused taking the phone.

"Hey, Jen-Jen." Autumn got out of bed moving to pace the floor as she waited to here his response. He took all the usual information asking several important questions and with each one her fear of him being lost on a hunt grew. When he finally hung up he looked up at her motioning for her to sit. Autumn came putting herself in his lap. "Its in Wyoming, Sounds easy, she just doesn't have anyone available who can be trusted." This was the case frequently, though they'd never bee so far away.

"Yeah? What is it?" Autumn pressed.

"Marc has a vampire nest." Dean told her without meeting her eyes knowing the fury that would be there.

"No, there is no way." Autumn told him shaking her head, red locks of hair flying about her face. "You can't go alone into a nest that far away."

"I won't be alone, I'll be with Marc and Jen's working on getting a few others." Dean reasoned. "I'll be gone two weeks, you won't even have time to miss me."

"You said the last hunt was the last hunt." She reminded him.

"Aut," he sighed brushing the back of his hand over her cheek. "One more."

You keep telling me, baby

There will come a time

When you will leave her arms

And forever be in mine

But I don't think that's the truth

And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting

It's too much pain to have to bare

To love a man you have to share

Why don't you stay

I'm down on my knees

I'm so tired of being lonely

Don't I give you what you need

When she calls you to go

There is one thing you should know

We don't have to live this way

Baby, why don't you stay

"Its always one more time. You missed Kendra getting her yellow belt last time. Before that Kayla was sick and all she wanted was you. Please, just stay." Autumn begged. She never begged but her she was begging him to stay and all Dean could think of was the innocents that would get hurt if he didn't do his job. His girls would be fine, they could protect themselves but the innocents didn't know.

"I can't, Autumn, and you know why." Dean watched her eyes, if he paid close enough attention he could usually make out her thoughts in them but all he could find today was worry. She press a hand to her abdomen, an act she'd done increasingly lately.

"If you're going to go you shouldn't bother coming back." She told him. He cupped her face in his hand.

"Aut, you don't mean that."

"If hunting is more important than I am Dork, then I don't need you."

I can't take it any longer

But my will is getting stronger

And I think I know just what I have to do

I can't waste another minute

After all that I've put in it

I've given you my best

Why does she get the best of you

So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine

Why don't you stay

I'm up off my knees

I'm so tired of being lonely

You can't give me what I need

When she begs you not to go

There is one thing you should know

I don't have to live this way

Baby, why don't you stay, yeah


End file.
